


【新快ABO】亵渎月光

by Delay_K



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, 新快 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delay_K/pseuds/Delay_K
Summary: 预警：ABO、筑巢、产乳
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	【新快ABO】亵渎月光

工藤新一轻柔地释放着信息素安抚着浑身通红微微颤抖的黑羽快斗。

当他回到家时看到自己的omega窝在堆满自己衣服的床上时，心顿时软成一片。

这是他们完全标记后的黑羽快斗的第一次发情期，在床上窝成一团的omega汗水和泪水浸湿了床单，黑羽快斗紧紧攥着昨晚曾经绑在自己手腕上的工藤新一的领带，喘息中都带着情色的啜泣。

omega的嫩白的双腿在床上扭来扭去磨蹭着，有些不知所措。

他的alpha占有欲强的可怕，自从确认关系后就禁止他自慰。而黑羽快斗一向乖巧，即便是突如其来的凶猛情潮，他也忍住自己纾解的想法。

香草冰淇淋的香味充满了整个房间，侧身躺在床上的omega浑身又香又软，工藤新一俯身亲吻omega湿漉漉的嘴唇，一把拨开了被黑羽快斗水液泡的发皱的自己的衣服，搂住了黑羽快斗的细腰。

“新、新一，唔——”发情热烧得黑羽快斗有些神志不清，但他还是顺从地双手环住alpha的脖颈，他是那么信任自己的alpha，就像被甘心献祭的祭品，在献出身体时是那么的快乐。

工藤新一把黑羽快斗抱起坐在自己的腿上，omega敏感的穴道分泌的液体黏黏糊糊沾满了侦探的西装裤，但工藤新一并不介意，轻轻捏着omega已经挺立的粉嫩乳头。

当omega的生理和心理都做好准备时，才会产生筑巢反应。

相较刚刚交往时，omega的乳头已经在日复一日的玩弄中慢慢涨大，工藤新一手指捻动轻扯，然后用犬齿咬上去就听到黑羽快斗发出猫咪一样的声音。

他一副好像很难受的样子，却一直往自己alpha怀里钻，嗫嚅着，“新一，下面、”居然还急的打了个可爱的小小哭嗝。

他也清楚自己的alpha究竟又怎样的坏心眼，委屈地咬了咬牙，颤抖着手抓着工藤新一的手往自己身下探。

紧致而汁水丰沛的穴道十分热情地欢迎了前一天到访的客人，黑羽快斗有些脸红地听着噗呲噗呲的水声，又不好意思地将白皙的胸膛向前挺了挺，工藤新一会意地含上了乳头。

“啊……”黑羽快斗趴在工藤新一肩上小声小声地抽泣，羞耻得不行想咬住工藤新一的肩膀防止自己再发出丢脸的声音。

谁知道工藤新一若有所感地扭过黑羽快斗的头，在额头上印上一个温柔的吻，舔干净了眼角的生理性泪水，“别藏，我想听。”

对自家alpha的恶趣味撇了撇嘴，然后被带着枪茧的手指突然按上了敏感点引起一阵绵长的惊叫。

工藤新一手指弯曲向前探了探，透明的液体像失禁一样淌了他满手，把并起三指往深处猛操了几下，“别，太里面了……”黑羽快斗伸长了脖颈，被顶的呼吸都乱了一拍。

工藤新一把沾满黑羽快斗水液的手伸到对方面前，遭到了omega红着眼睛的一瞪，但黑羽快斗还是乖巧地低头伸出粉嫩的舌尖十分煽情地舔舐着工藤新一纤长的手指。

但满肚子坏水的alpha用两指夹住了嫩滑的舌尖，黑羽快斗动也不是也挣扎不开，张着嘴口水流到工藤新一手掌里。

对方含着笑意的声音从黑羽快斗头上响起。

“怎么上下两张嘴都止不住水呢？”

黑羽快斗刚想反驳就猝不及防地被硕大的性器进入了，圆溜溜的眼睛含着眼泪和不甘发泄地咬上了alpha的手指。

“插进去水就能止住了吧？”工藤新一对奶猫磨牙一样的痛感并不在意，而是继续冲着红透了的耳朵吹着气说话。

发情期的omega欲望十分强烈，被alpha的阴茎按压到敏感点，黑羽快斗的腰臀就止不住反射性地扭，被咬得满是牙印的乳头蹭在工藤新一的衬衫上，刺痛中带着酥麻的痒意。

黑羽快斗的腰抖的停不下来，后穴仿佛一汪泉眼，源源不断地有水流出来，又想起之前工藤新一随口的调情，抿着嘴试图夹住穴道中的水意。

被突然夹紧的工藤新一拍了一下omega饱满的臀部，“啊——”黑羽快斗十分富有弹性的臀部翻起一圈肉浪，本来就敏感到全身泛红的身体哪受得住这种刺激，“放松点，你夹太紧了。”

工藤新一仿佛找到乐趣似地啪啪啪几巴掌拍上肉感十足的小屁股，黑羽快斗呜呜咽咽了几声，想逃离又使不出力气。

最后委委屈屈地蹭着工藤新一的脸像小猫撒娇一样的求饶，“新一、快一点……快到了。”

虽然在情事上有使不完的坏心眼，但工藤新一也知道omega在发情期确实是十分难受，也不为难他，身下加速往omega体内那个隐秘的地方撞。

黑羽快斗被快感折磨得只能混乱地摇着头，身体却配合得不行地敞开，在自己alpha身上又抓又挠“新、新一。”

工藤新一被像小猫一样一直蹭自己脸的恋人撩得不行，额头上已经布上了一层薄汗，“快斗，你稍微、克制一下……”

对方显然已经完全陷入了情欲，睁着一双眼，泪光里完完全全印出一个工藤新一的身影。

黑羽快斗缓慢地挑起了一个笑容，“克制什么？”说着就牵引着工藤新一的手摸上了自己身前已经被啃咬的不成样子的乳头，俯下身让身下的性器进到更深的地方，发出了一声满足地喟叹。

“我们都已经完全标记过了。”

“我现在，作为一个完完全全属于你的omega”

“就算你现在要在我的生殖腔里成结内射”眼尾嫣红的omega十分色情地舔舐着工藤新一的耳廓，“我也没什么理由拒绝吧？”

才说完就止不住自己甜腻又柔软的呻吟，alpha双目通红着不管不顾地挤进了生殖腔的，黑羽快斗咝咝地抽着气，满腔的爱意将些微的痛感转化成快感，一举将他的理智击溃。

工藤新一掐着黑羽快斗的细腰凶狠地上下顶弄，黑羽快斗被突然加速的操干激出崩溃的急喘。

工藤新一从来没在床事中见过自家恋人露出这样的媚态。

满脸泪水地咬着手指却也止不住口中的呻吟，自己往上顶一下就会可爱得浑身颤抖，穴内越来越大的水声似乎让黑羽快斗羞耻得不行，不停地收缩穴道，生殖腔的湿滑和紧致和肠道完全没办法比，阴茎被软肉十分舒服地挤压着，穴道里漫出的透明液体溅满了两人下身。

生殖腔被一步一步打开的密集快感又难熬又舒爽，黑羽快斗甚至觉得自己都有些看不清天花板的模样了。

工藤新一的情欲也烧到了极点，在黑羽快斗的屁股上有些控制不住力道地扇了几巴掌，黑羽快斗“啊啊啊”地扭着屁股企图逃离，又被快感逼得走投无路，仰着脖子，嘴里发出嘶哑的叫声。

生殖腔控住不住地一阵阵痉挛，成结的性器卡在生殖腔内，娇嫩的内壁被迫接受一股一股的精液。

工藤新一在性爱的余韵里粗喘着，如往常一样手指在黑羽快斗已经涨大了一圈的乳头上掐弄轻扯着，谁知道黑羽快斗突然全身抖得更厉害了，嘴里也呜呜呜地发出承受不住的哭声。

工藤新一捻了捻手指，乳白色的液体慢慢从黑羽快斗汗涔涔的胸膛流下。

显然怀里的omega也察觉到了这件事，耻的脚趾都紧紧地蜷缩到泛白，“别、别看呜呜呜呜”想推开alpha的视线却抬不起酸软的手，只好把头歪着缩进工藤新一的颈窝，哭的上气不接下气。

工藤新一被自己omega这动情的样子俘获了，十分虔诚地舔着因为过度刺激而一直往外流的乳汁。手上一直抚摸着怀里人汗湿的头发，轻柔地安抚被吓到又害羞的恋人。

omega被完全标记后，泌乳就是身心都准备好受孕的信号。

他怎么也没有想到充满活力的小太阳，在内心深处已经做好只把阳光留给他一个人了的打算了。

何其有幸。

工藤新一满心柔情，又进入了温顺着对他敞开的甬道。他知道，黑羽快斗十分抗拒在不应期被进入，但这个时候却是他能获取最多快感的时候，黑羽快斗害怕的只是承受过多的快感而已。

穴道一如既往地在痉挛中迎合他，工藤新一轻柔地把浑身绵软的黑羽快斗摆成一个双手环抱住自己的姿势。

“已经做好为我生育的准备了吗，我可爱的小妻子？”

黑羽快斗浑身一抖，白浊和乳汁射满了工藤新一的胸膛。

—END—


End file.
